Daughters Of A Wolf 2: Olivia's Struggle
by Morgana Ravenheart
Summary: Izzy's married, Marie's engaged and me? I just turned into a gigantic wolf. Here's the thing: I was running through the woods, trying to siphin away my anger, when I turn into this giant wolf. My name's Oliva Black and I'm a sheshifing werewolf. Rated T for language and suggestive themes. Rating may change due to later content.


**Daughters Of A Wolf 2: Olivia's Struggle**

**By Morgana Ravenheart**

**A/N: Bum-bum-bum! The sequel! I told you, I told you I could do it! Didn't I tell you I could do it? Ahem. Anyway… Right, this is ten years after DOAW 1 and will be in Olivia Black's point of view at most times. When it's not, it'll be in third person POV of someone else. Basically… Ok, don't get carried away, 'Gana… On with the disclaimer!**

**Robbie: Hey! It's been what, ten years? **

**Izzy: Ohmigod, how **_**are**_** you? I haven't seen you in **_**ages**_**!**

**J.J (now 10yrs old): *Sigh* Morgana Ravenheart does not own anything afflicted with Twilight and does not make any profit in anyway. **

I ran through the woods, feet pounding, arms pumping, music blaring. I was on a power-run, a therapy run; trying to dispel my anger. It was directed towards my boss, Mike Newton. I worked part-time at Newton's Sporting Supplies, which wasn't too bad. I got to meet new people and hang with my friend Hannah French, who was Mike's niece. But what was bad was the wages. I've been working there since I was 14 and never once in three years have I gotten a bonus or a pay-rise. I'm still on five dollars an hours which, if I work four hours every day after school gives me twenty bucks. Crap, right? So, my mom's gone over to give his ears a boxing because they're old school friends and Mike had a crush on my mom once. Which is seriously creepy. Thinking of my biased, tight-pocketed idiot of a boss made my anger rise further and I began to sprint. A ripping noise sounded in the background as trees flashed by me. I could suddenly see every pine needle, smell every flower and hear every breath of wind. I let out a frustrated scream but it sounded more like an angry howl. Suddenly several things started buzzing around in my head.

'_Uh-oh. Sam,' _an eager-sounding voice said.

'_Embry!'_ a female voice scolded.

'_Please, not in front of the Newbie, guys!'_ a young man's voice pleaded.

'_It's the eye of the tiger-'_an incredibly familiar voice sang.

'_Phone rings in the middle of the night-'_another familiar voice also sang.

'_Shot through the heart-'_a third familiar voice sang.

Come to think of it, they were all familiar…

'_Yes. Do you know the Uley hut, on the edge of La Push?'_ an authoritive voice asked.

'_Yeah. I spend nearly all my time there; it's where my godparents live,'_ I thought.

'_Oh, hey Olly. Meet us there. Jake, get Bella to pack Olly a bag and meet us at HQ,'_ the authoritive voice ordered.

'_Will do,'_ this Jake and I though at the same time. I began to run in the direction of the Uley residence.

'_So, Olly. What happened?' _the female voice asked.

'_Well, I was on a therapy run when I howled. Really angrily. Then all these voices started gabbling and singing inside my head,' _I thought.

'_Ah, yeah. Are you nearly at the hut?'_ the authoritive voice questioned.

'_About a minute away.'_

'_Nearly there with the bag, Sam,'_ the really familiar voice named Jake said.

'_Good. Olly. We're at the hut. Prepare yourself for a shock,'_ the authoritive voice told me.

'_Okay…'_

When I got to my home-from-home, several large wolves stood there. A pitch black, a russet brow, a dark grey, a golden yellow, a dappled grey, a sandy yellow, a chocolate brown, a medium grey, a light grey, an ash brown and a mahogany. They then all disappeared behind the trees which I'd burst through. Some behind separate and some behind the same. After a few minutes, several people I recognized came out from behind the trees which the wolves had disappeared behind. There was Sam Uley, my godfather, Jacob Black, my father, Marie Black, my elder sister, Izzy Uley, my oldest sister, Robbie Uley, my brother-in-law, Leah and Embry Call, my aunt and uncle, Quill Ateara, Seth Clearwater, Paul Webster and Jared Lee, my honorary uncles. As I said, a _lot_ of people I recognized. They were all dressed scantily, in cut-offs and vest tops.

"Hi, Olls. Welcome to the Pack, sis," Izzy said.

'_Hey, Iz. Who's go J.J?' _I tried to ask but somehow I couldn't speak. I shook my head in frustration. Izzy laughed.

"Yeah, I know. That annoyed me at first too. But then I discovered the telepathy thing," she said. "Shall I do it?" Izzy continued, turning to the others.

"Who's turn is it?" Dad asked.

"Let's see… Leah did it with Izzy," Uncle Paul began.

"Izzy did it with Marie," Uncle Jared continued. I looked back and forth, scandalized at though running through my mind.

"So it's Marie's turn to do it with Olly!" Uncle Seth finished. My sister paled at the thought of whatever 'it' was.

"No worries, sis. Just tell Olly what I told you," Izzy said to Marie. She nodded and approached me.

"O-ok. Dad, can you drop Olly's bag by me please?" Marie asked shakily. "Then can everyone but Izzy and Aunt Leah turn around. Better yet, go inside and tell Aunt Emily to set an extra plate, please?" she continued before turning to me.

"Olly? Olly, babe, look at me. Ignore everyone else and just focus on me. Now, imagine your reflection in the mirror. Focus on that image and don't let it go. You can do it, hun," Marie coached me gently. I felt the fur shrink, the limbs return to normal and the tail disappear. I opened my eyes and found Izzy, Marie and Aunt Leah grinning down at me. I had a canvas bag dropped on my stomach.

"Get dressed, wolf girl. Join us inside when you're ready. We'll explain everything then," Aunt Leah said and she and my two sisters went into the hut. I ducked behind a tree and looked at the contents of the canvas bag. A bra, pair of knickers, a vest top and a pair of shorts as well as my favourite pumps. Why would my mom pack b=me such thin cloths in the middle of September? But then, I didn't _feel_ cold. I felt boiling hot, feverish almost. Nevertheless, I dressed quickly and came out from behind the tree which I'd changed. Then, looking around at my godparents' place in a new light, I went inside to get some answers about myself.

"Hello, Olivia. Welcome to Wolf HQ," Aunt Emily greeted me, hugging me warmly. The hall was dark, light pouring from the kitchen and formal sitting room doorways, illuminating Aunt Emily's Makah complexion. "They're in the sitting room. After you're done there, can you come into the kitchen, please?" Aunt Emily continued. I nodded and walked the unfamiliar path to the formal sitting room. A knot of apprehension and worry settled itself in the pit of my stomach. What had just happened to me, what was _going_ to happen to me, and more importantly, _what was happening? _I stood, framed in the doorway of the sitting room, the light blinding me.

"Come in, Olivia Charlotte Esme," I recognized the deep, authoritive tones of Uncle Sam. "Sit," he continued, indicating the lone wooden chair in the middle of the room. I sat, nervously so. The knot in my stomach intensified.

"Beta Jacob William," Uncle Sam rumbled.

"Yes, Alpha Samuel Robert?" Dad answered.

"You are the East," Uncle Sam said.

"I am the East," Dad repeated.

"Leah Caitlyn," Uncle Sam thundered softly.

"Yes, Alpha Samuel Robert?" Aunt Leah asked.

"You are the South," Uncle Sam told her.

"I am the South," Aunt Leah repeated.

"Beta's daughter Izabelle Renee Alice," Uncle Sam addressed my eldest sister.

"Yes, Alpha Samuel Robert?" Izzy replied.

"You are the West," Uncle Sam said.

"I am the West," Izzy repeated.

"Alpha Samuel Robert," Dad, Leah and Izzy spoke together.

"Yes, Beta Jacob William, Leah Caitlyn, Beta's daughter Izabelle Renee Alice?" Uncle Sam answered.

"You are the North," Uncle Sam repeated. Now all four spoke.

"Olivia Charlotte Esme. You are the Centre," they said.

"I am the Centre," I repeated. I don't know what made me say that but something told me I should. Now everyone in the room spoke.

"Olivia Charlotte Esme, you are a wolf. You are an animal inside, you are one of us. We hereby induct you into the Pack. Induct you into the protection system. Do you accept your place and run with the Pack?" they asked.

"I accept," I said without hesitation.

"Make thy pledge to thy Alpha," they said.

"I pledge myself to the Pack. I turn my back on the company of others, accept agelessness and join the Pack," I recited. I'd known this tale since before I was born and this pledge of by heart since I was seven years old.

"I accept thy pledge," Uncle Sam said, smiling. "Welcome, Olivia Charlotte Esme, to the Pack. You are pure of heart and of mind so you are pure of fur. It is an untainted white. Welcome, Olly, to the family," he continued. Everyone burst into applause, welcoming me among their ranks; I stood up and looked at each individual face. From Uncle Seth to Marie to Dad to Uncle Sam.

"Alright, now it's official and everything, I want answers and I want them now," I demanded.

"And you'll get them. _After_ you go to the kitchen and meet the Imprints," Uncle Sam told me, pushing me towards the kitchen, where Aunt Emily had disappeared to earlier. I walked towards the heart of the home, which had once held so many delicious smells, now smelt only dank and musty. I wondered who these 'Imprints' where and just who was in this 'Imprints' thing. I stood in the doorway, framed by the light which didn't blind me as much as it had done.

"Come in, Olivia Charlotte Esme." I recognized Aunt Emily's soft tones. "Sit," she continued, indicating the lone wooden chair in the middle of the room. I sat, not as nervous as before. Several people surrounded me. Aunt Emily stepped forward.

"Beta's wife Isabella Marie," she intoned.

"Yes, Alpha's wife Emily Louise?" my mother asked, also stepping forward. I guess this is like the first ceremony thing.

"You are the Earth," Aunt Emily told her.

"I am the Earth, "Mom repeated. Yeah, this is like the first ceremony thing.

"Marie's Imprint James Tyler," Aunt Emily said softly.

"Yes, Alpha's wife Emily Louise," my sister's Marie's fiancé and imprint answered.

"You are the Air," Aunt Emily told him.

"I am the Air," James repeated.

"Paul's wife Rachel Sarah," Aunt Emily called.

"Yes, Alpha's wife Emily Louise?" my Aunt Rachel answered dutifully.

"You are the Water," Aunt Emily told her 'Pack Sister'.

"I am the Water," Aunt Rachel repeated.

"Alpha's wife Emily Louise," Mom, James and Aunt Rachel spoke together.

"Yes, Beta's wife Isabella Marie, Marie's imprint James Tyler, Paul's wife Rachel Sarah?" Aunt Emily questioned.

"You are the Fire," all three told her.

"I am the Fire," Aunt Emily repeated. Again, all four spoke now.

"Olivia Charlotte Esme. You are the Master," they said.

"I am the Master," I repeated.

"Olivia Charlotte Esme. You have joined the Pack. You will now make the Promise of the Wolf," the rumbled.

"Do you promise, if and when, you imprint to love them? Do you promise to _do _anything, _be_ anything for your imprint? Do you promise, should the need call for it, to die for your imprint?" they asked.

"I do," I agreed, again, without hesitation.

"Make thy pledge to thy Alpha's wife," they said.

"I pledge myself to my imprint. I turn my back on the offers of others, accept eternal love and imprint on my soul mate," I pledged.

"I accept thy pledge," Aunt Emily accepted.

"Welcome, Olivia Charlotte Esme, to the Sisterhood of the Imprints," everyone intoned. The lights were returned to normal and my eyes adjusted.

"_Now_, you get your answers," Uncle Sam stood in the doorway, the Pack behind him.

**A/N: Oooh. Looks like this is off to a good but mysterious start, eh? Do you like the rituals? I got the idea from 'The Winds of Time' by 'ausland'. You should read it, it's really good. Especially if you're into Harmony. Right, hows about a teaser?**

'"_**Esme, let me get that!"**_

**Oooh! What about for the next one?**

'"_**That I was dead," Marie stated. Everyone was stunned. "I get killed by Lydia Cullen," she continued.'**_

**Now how about that? No need to tell me how mean I am; I already know. Muhahahaha! **

**Love you all,**

'**Gana xx**

**P.S: You may need to wait for a little while before the second chapter goes up because I want some me-time now that this is typed up. It was niggling in the back of my mind so I couldn't concentrate. **


End file.
